


Love and a Prank War

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Steve and Y/N have to come up with a way to get Peter, Sam, and Bucky to stop inconveniencing their daily lives.





	Love and a Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little story I did for a writing challenge :)

A bedroom coated in super-strength webbing. Every object stuck down by the likes of Spiderman.

An incredibly uncomfortable mission. The inside of a Captain America suit drenched in itching powder.

Sore eardrums and a startled heart. Air horns constantly being set off at the most unexpected and the most inconvenient of moments.

A disgusting trip to the bathroom. Steve being half-asleep, going to take his morning piss, and finding out the toilet had been covered with saran wrap.

His motorcycle somehow being put on the roof of the compound.

The latest incident? His Cap helmet ending up in the refrigerator inside a mold of Jell-O.

Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Peter Parker were absolute menaces when working together. Steve had somehow ended up in a prank war up against these men, despite never having agreed to this. How the three of them could ever work harmoniously together to pull off these elaborate pranks was beyond Steve, considering they still acted like they still hated each other.

The one good thing that had come out of all these tricks and plotting? He had somehow ended up on a team with Y/N. Steve had been in love with the woman for, well, an embarrassingly long amount of time. He would never tell her though. She was too good for him. Too happy and bright. Too free-spirited. Too brilliant. Too earnest. He knew she’d never want to be with a man that had been around since before World War II.

“That’s it. They’re all dead to me,” the woman said as she came barging into the kitchen.

Steve set the Jell-O mold down on the counter. “They’re dead to me too. What’d they do to you?”

“They put a fucking snake in my bedroom!”

“Jesus! What kind?”

“Well, it was non-venomous, but still. They know how terrified of snakes I am. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it curled up on my pillow.” She shuddered at the memory of it.

Steve shook his head in dismay. “I still can’t quite figure out how we ended up in a prank war with those three.”

“Bucky and Sam are losers who have nothing better to do with their lives. They recruited Peter because he’s a college student and would obviously be able to come up with all the best pranks.”

“But why are we the regular targets?” he grumbled as he dug the helmet out of the Jell-O and threw it into the sink to clean off.

“Well, they obviously chose you because you’re Sam and Bucky’s mutual best friend.”

“And you?”

“Probably retaliation because I bitched them out when they put that itching powder in your suit.”

He looked up at her a little surprised. “I didn’t know you did that. Thank you.”

Her cheeks reddened a bit. “Wasn’t a big deal. I just thought it was dangerous of them to do something that interferes with a mission.”

“Right. We’ve got to come up with something good to get them back.”

She gave a sweeping look around the room. “Maybe we should carry on this conversation in private.”

Steve quickly agreed, knowing that Bucky, Sam, and Peter probably spied on them more than they even knew. They went back to Steve’s bedroom, and he did a quick search for listening devices and told FRIDAY to switch to private mode before they began their plotting.

This wasn’t the first time Y/N had been alone with him in his bedroom, but he still felt his palms start to sweat every single time. She was sitting on his bed looking so alluring, her arms behind her back holding her up, and Steve wanted nothing more than to roll around in that bed with her.

He cleared his throat in order to make his brain focus on the matter at hand. “So, I have this idea. Water balloons but full of paint. What do you say?”

She shook her head. “That’s too simple. We’ve gotta think bigger and better than them, Steve.”

He sat down at his desk chair and sighed. “This is kind of hard for someone that isn’t naturally nefarious.”

“Are you implying that I am?”

Steve panicked, realizing that that had probably sounded like he was insulting her. “No! I was referring to our enemies in this prank war.”

She nodded in understanding. The room fell silent for a while as they both wracked their brains for an evil plan. Steve had a hard time concentrating on the brainstorming process because he kept daydreaming about what they might be doing right now instead if he ever had the guts to ask her to be his.

“We need to find a way to get them to do the pranking for us.”

“How the hell would that work?”

“What if we somehow trick them into pranking each other so that they’ll leave us alone?”

Steve jumped up from his chair. “I’ve got it! FRIDAY, can you pull up examples of Sam, Bucky, and Peter’s handwriting?”

“Certainly, sir.”

“Where are you going with this, Steve?”

“I’m thinking, we write out lists of pranks and write like ‘prank ideas to pull on Bucky’ at the top in imitation of Sam’s handwriting. And we do that for each one of them. We leave them somewhere that we know they’ll each find it, and then they’ll think the others are trying to turn on them and they’ll retaliate.”

“So, just to clarify. We make Bucky think Sam is trying to prank him, make Peter think Bucky is trying to prank him, and make Sam think Peter is trying to prank him.” She had jumped up from the bed, clearly just as excited as Steve.

“Yes!”

“Steve, you’re a genius.”

He became a little flustered, never knowing how to feel when Y/N complimented him. They examined the samples of handwriting that FRIDAY pulled up on the screen in Steve’s room, and they got to work trying to imitate it. Y/N was much better at this task than Steve. Of course, she was much better at most things than Steve.

Once they were satisfied with the lists they had written out, they decided to leave the one ‘from Peter’ on the kitchen counter because they knew Sam was always the first one to go in there in the mornings to drink a protein shake before his run. The one ‘from Bucky’ they decided to leave in the library because Peter spent more time in there than anyone else working on his college homework. Finally, the one ‘from Sam’ they would leave folded up on one of the benches in the gym so that it would look like it had fallen out of his pocket. They knew Bucky would read it when he went to lift weights.

They waited until three the next morning to place the fake evidence, and then all that was left to do was wait and see if the plan worked.

Two days later, Steve and Y/N were sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching the news when Bucky came walking in. Steve almost choked on his bite of Frosted Flakes when he noticed the man was missing an eyebrow.

“This is bad. This is very bad,” Bucky was mumbling in a very panicked voice. He walked over to the coffee pot in the kitchen and poured himself a cup. “Steve, your friend Sam is a dead man.”

When he wandered off back down the hall, Steve and Y/N burst out laughing because they knew the truth. It had been Peter, not Sam, who had shaved off one of Bucky’s eyebrows while the soldier had been asleep. Their plotting had been worth it, and now all they had to do was sit back and watch Sam, Peter, and Bucky make each other’s lives miserable.

Steve’s eyes were watering, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. Y/N was doubled over, clutching her stomach and taking large gasps of air in between giggles. He watched her in this dramatic state, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to say “That’s my girlfriend: the one there who comes up with brilliant ways to outsmart our conniving friends, the one who never acts too mature for a silly good time, the one who’s not afraid to ugly laugh (even though she could never look ugly to Steve), and the one who defends him when his friends cross a line like fucking with his suit.” He wanted to tell everybody that this woman was too good for him, but that he was finally selfish enough to ask her to be his anyway.

When her giggles finally settled down, he grabbed her hand in his. “Will you go to dinner with me tonight, Y/N?”

“Dinner? Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, like maybe she had been waiting for him to ask this very question for the same amount of time he had been trying to ask it. He figured the fiery press of her lips against his was the only answer he needed.


End file.
